Talk:Digimon Wiki/Archive 2
This other place I found another Digimon Wiki called Wikimon (http://wikimon.net/Main_Page). Does it have any connection to Digimon Wiki? Shadoom1 06:51, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :I think so. And it's not very good, might I add. >_> Mistranslations, they called the Shadow Abyss the Shadow Hell. And it's not Register Jungle, it's resister Jungle. Like you're resisting something. With all due respect, Gazimon X 18:52, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::I recall someone saying that Wikimon suffered a crash a while back and lost a lot of their stuff. We have no official connection with them, but when we were looking for a new home for the Wikipedia articles we did contact them. We were not sure what their copyright policy was, and in the end Wikia looked like a more stable host, so that's where we decided to put our effort. Assuming they're copyright policy is compatible with ours (GFDL), then we could even directly share content (see DW:COPYHELP for how to do this, for any site). If anyone wants to leave them another message, feel free to tell them that we'd love to collaborate or help out or whatever. The great thing about having our content being under the GFDL is that anyone can use it for free, as long as they're willing to let us use any improvements they make to what they used. -- Ned Scott 05:52, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Gazimon X, with all due respect, but many of the mistranslations you have seen on that Wiki might be because of the fact that it doesn't use dub terms. While I'm not an expert on Digimon, Abyss sounds less offensive to religious watchers than Hell, thus it might have been changed in the dub. Sega-Sonic 14:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, before we get into the "PC" debate—it's because the area uses kanji in it's name for that bit, and so "Abyss" is as good a translation as "Hell". You get the same with with its "Magnetized Quarry"—dubbed as Magnet Mine. The FAQ writer they based it on imply ran the names through babelfish, and its evident throughout his guide. 15:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Anyway, at this point wikimon is basically our Japanese-based sister site. Ainz helps out here all the time, and me and some of the other editors work there as well. 15:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Nihongo In creating new character pages, the user who split them off seems to have repeatedly based them on Mimi Tachikawa's page, and then modified them as necessary. However, they forgot to correct the Nihongo, so it looks to all the world as if we are claiming that every character's name is read in Japanese as "Tachikawa Mimi". I currently have no nihongo support on my computer, and can't fix it on my own, so can someone who does have nihongo support please check all uses of the Template:Nihongo and verify it has the correct symbols? WWWJDIC has a quick "Translate Japanese" function which can recognize proper names, so just pasting it in that browser should be a quick way to check.KrytenKoro 04:21, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Soundtracks? I haven't found any articles about soundtrack yet, so I've been wondering about whether it is allowed to create them. These could contain information like what the songs' names are (including the translation, if the name is non-English), who has written/sung the song, to what season(s) it belongs... And so on. And if it is allowed, I have a second questions: Which soundtracks? Only American? Only Japanese? Only these two? Or all that were ever published (including German and possibly others)? I myself currently have 5 soundtracks, so I could write something about these ones: * Digimon Gold (German) * Digimon Vol. 3 (German) * Digimon Frontier (German) * Digimon—The Movie (American) * デジモンフロンティア キャラクターソング・コレクション「サラマンダー」) (Japanese) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 15:06, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Sorry for the really late response, but if you happen to read this: go for it. Go as far and as detailed as you want. As long as it's true, and you can cite a source (I think soundtracks probably have some kind of product number, much like books having ISBNs), then we'll welcome the information. -- Ned Scott 05:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Another New Person Hi you guys i just joined and i'm here to help as best as i can and also I really think Ladydevimon should have her own page. Grindin 01:15, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :The list layout is left over from our import from Wikipedia, and eventually all the Digimon will have their own pages. If she doesn't already have her own article yet you can help set it up by following the instructions at DW:GENERAL#Splitting Digimon articles. -- Ned Scott 05:46, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Some idiot tried to make a pokemon into a digimon. Some idiot tried to make a pokemon named Grovyle into a digimon named Grazelmon. I'd delete it myself but I don't know how. I'm also going to check out Seelmon because the edit was made by the same person. With all due respect, Gazimon X 18:22, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Edit: Yep. Seelmon is, in fact, Grovyle's pre-evolved form named Treecko. They didn't make either article to the format and it doesn't even say what level they are.Gazimon X 18:24, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Info? Hi, I'm new and I was looking for information on the Digital Hazard, but I couldn't find hardly anything. Can anyone help me? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Dark Lord Peaches (talk • ) } :We don't seem to have much info on it at the moment, but Wikimon has a nice write up at http://wikimon.net/Digital_Hazard -- Ned Scott 06:18, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Card index pages KrytenKoro asked me on my talk page for assistance on infoboxes for our own card index pages, and I've been trying to think of how to go about it ever since. Technically speaking it should be pretty easy, so the real work is in the layout of the page itself. I have very little knowledge of the card games myself, so I don't know the rules or what common types of information needs to be covered. Between the discussion on my talk page with KrytenKoro and looking at other Digimon fan card index sites, I'm starting to get a feel for it, but I'm thinking maybe we just want a big 'ol brain storm session to figure out these details. In other words, if anyone wants to throw in their input on what they think it should look like, or what kind of information it should have, now is the time to speak up. -- Ned Scott 02:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, there is of course the basics, like the card number, the series, the attacks... wait, why am I listing this? *rolls eyes* Alright, basics. And then, I think that maybe we should add information about how to attain the card if it appears in any of the games (especially Card Battle). Also, we can list what are the similar cards, like alternate cards of the same Digimon, which card able to be used to Digivolve into or from all on that card's page. For the article name, we can simply use the card serial, as it is straightforward, instead of having to have multiple of the same Digimon under the same name, which makes it confusing. :Furthermore, I think we should create a few 'lists' (maybe using the original Digimon list as a template) and then listing each and every card (that we can find) under a particular Digimon's name and link. This would allow those looking for a particular Digimon and their cards an easier time. :Of course, I think I remember that some of the US and the Jap cards have the same serials. So I think that may be a tiny problem, but that is easily solved. But even so, there is already plenty of work.—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 06:50, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Because the English and Japanese card games share many of the same serials, I think we're pretty much going to have to organize it like Megchan does. The way the english card game names the option cards, like "FORCE FX/Red Offensive", would also be solved by naming cards under their name, not serial. Finally, this would eliminate redundancy in "Digivolves from" and "Digivolves to" links between the card articles. ::We could compromise, by having redirects for each card serial that redirected to the appropriate card page. ::The problem with redirects would be for double serials between the English and Japanese card games. Should those be disambigs, or just default redirect to the English cards, or what?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 11:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::Perhaps we should put links on the pages instead. One that leads to the Jap card and the other that leads to the US one... or was that already what you were implying?—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 12:24, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::For the Cardlists, that would work, but for inter-article links and search terms, we'd still have the problem.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:12, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Halfshell's Here To Help Hey guys, I can help out. I currently running Elvis Wikia (since lack of intrest and help from anyone, it has been put to the side), I also has Wikipedia in updates, edits, and new materials. I also help bits and pieces with various Wikias. I can auto log in by entering my main wikia.... Let me know, --Halfshell 14:00, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Todo The major editors of this place really need to get together and set up a todo list, so we can get more work done efficiently, and spread the load around. This is a draft based on my personal todo list, though a lot of it would need community approval first anyway: #Finish the MoS Draft. #Be more vigilant about welcoming new editors and going out into the community to spread the word (might want someone else to do this, I'm not a very friendly person). #Split off all species pages, and fix associated redirects and links. #Rename, remove, and replace images. Create image-naming standard, if possible, and categorize images by fan-fiction, stats, etc. Upload small and large sprite's from the DS games, if one can find a good spriters' site. Possibly upload sprite's from the Wonderswan games. Make sure image's do not have invisible background, to prevent dotting when shrunk. #Figure out how to deal with the Hybrids. #Dump info from Digimon World Dawn and Dusk #Revise Coupling article Guidelines and articles #General cleanup on articles, create redirects for various forms of a character Digimon. #Create articles for prominent members of the franchise and community, such as Akiyoshi Hongo or Vandemon. #Setup partnership with one of the major fansites, or at least, links. #Set up "News" section. #Set up Walkthrough sections for the various games. #Set up Userboxes page, as well as possibly "Digimon Partners" Template, or "Wishlist" Template. More user involvement. #Set up Featured Article/Image process. #Set up Card Encyclopedia for all cards. Have English translation of the cards, maybe Japanese too. #Get more information on the items in the series, including personal items. #Create section on Digimon pages for the official Japanese bio's. #Set up links section to Digimon Channel, etc. #Add rarely-known Digimon like Agumon Hakase, Nise Agumon Hakase, Atamadekachimon, Minidekachimon, Amon & Umon, etc., as well as non-Digimon characters like the Digital Deep Ones, Lord Megadeath, and NEO. —Preceding unsigned comment added by KrytenKoro (talk • ) } :A good list. I really need to become active again! -- Ned Scott 02:00, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Anyone who's still interested in this: Please join the discussion at User talk:Ned Scott#Todo list. 17:10, 7 October 2008 (UTC) X Antibody X-Antibody or X Antibody? 04:14, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Katakana What do we want to do in the following situations: *プチ: Petit (Petitmon even uses it as the official romanization of the kana.) *ハーケン: Hook *ツメ: Claw, but as an original Japanese word in hiragana. Why it's in katakana for Agumon's attack is anyone's guess *ツノ: Horn, same as with claw For Puchi and Ha-ken, it's a direct translation to Petit and Hook, but for Tsume and Tsuno, there doesn't even seem to be any reason for it to be in katakana. Plus, the attacks containing these words also have hiragana/kanji, so they would already be in our "romaji" format. Personally, I think directly translating Puchi and Ha-ken to Petit and Hook would be reasonable, since I don't think they're meant to really sound foreign for those parts—that's just how katakana does it for those two. 05:10, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Perfect vs. Ultimate vs. Mega In the US dub, the digimon levels are always referred to as Champion > Ultimate > Mega, while the source material has it as Champion > Perfect > Ultimate. This is even further confused by the existence of 'Super Ultimate' digimon like Arkadimon. I'm assuming that, because it is the most widely used convention on this wiki, the english version is the one that should be applied. Should articles always be edited to conform to this standard (I'm sure I've seen a few that don't do it correctly, and I'm looking for them right now)? I've also seen some sites use 'Champion > Perfect > Mega' to completely avoid the confusion. Rakamon 21:29, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :"Super Ultimate" is the dub term for Digimon above Mega, as evidenced by the D-Tector Susanoomon card. Dub terms are used exclusively on this wiki. 22:15, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh no, I'm aware of that, I just find the nomenclature really non-intuitive because I'm more used to Ultimate referring to Mega level digimon. I was just wondering if the other possibility of a hybridized naming style had been considered, or if policy should always be to refer to Ultimate rather than Perfect. Just thought it was something to think about. Rakamon 22:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::The policy is that Ultimate is used rather than Perfect because this wiki, as an English wiki, places more focus on the US version than the source material. Where differences lie will be noted, but what happens in the English will trump the Japanese in most cases. :::Except for Digimon of Non-Japanese Origin, which are a case in themselves. Lanate (talk) 01:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Plus, a "hybridized nomenclature" would be non-canon and even more confusing to people from either system. 04:07, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Unfinished Business I noticed that someone had begun putting images into the episode guides, but never finished. I'd be willing to finish work on the Digimon Adventure episodes, and maybe even Adventure 02, by adding my own images (provided its okay to have faint channel logos like 'Fox Kids' and Jetix' in the corner—they are good quality images, by the way). Is there a particular style I should be staying with, eg. image size? If anyone has any tips to offer, that would help, too. (I'm new and unfamiliar with the way this site is run, so correct me if I'm doing anything wrong here.) THB 13:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, we are currently trying to standardise everything. So if you don't mind, maybe you can try this when you name the images: :(Season Name)(Episode Number)-(Image Number).jpg :So, it will look something like this: :*'Adventure Epi07-5.jpg' :*'Adventure02 Epi41-3.jpg' :*'Tamers Epi50-1.jpg' :*'Frontier Epi01-1.jpg' :As for size and the image placement, you can do this: : :Such Sweet Sorrow is a good example of a nice episode guide, as you would have likely noticed. :Just don't forget to add Category:Episode Images to the summary. And stick to a maximum of 6 images.—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—With each end, comes a new beginning... 14:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Ophanimon I'm just curious, but why does it say on Ophanimon's page that her partner is Hikari Kamiya? :In a few of the games, which feature Kari and Gatomon as characters, Ophanimon is her Mega-level. Battle Spirit 1.5 is one of these, I think. 22:08, 4 December 2008 (UTC) who who wants a free online digital pet, i know a website full of digimon sprites it's run by a guy called fenir, then there is another site run by the same person called the digiport- that lets you adopt some sprites~~high_dive2~~ Main Fan page article? http://wikimon.net/Original_Digimon_Super_Entry_Contest This is the pinnacle of fan fiction in our fandom—getting it made official. Do we want this to be the main page, first pointed to page, or what? 15:03, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :I think that maybe it will do well as the Fan Main Page. However, I believe we should get it completed first before implementing it.—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—With each end, comes a new beginning... 18:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Wanted We need to make sure to get up coverage of this, as well. 20:12, 9 December 2008 (UTC) In fact, we need to set up DigimonWiki:Wanted, and link to it form the main page, so that we can channel new and aimless editors towards working on new coverage while we (or I, I guess I can't speak for everyone) work on cleaning up and filling the existing coverage. 20:13, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Two things 1) Do we want to set up some kind of noticeboard for discussion and information on major changes to the wiki, like Manuals of Style or Featured articles? 2) Check out this. We already seem to want to mention which Digimon appear, and we do the summary and pics. We need to have some kind of infobox to direct between consecutive episodes, so the main differences are: #Do we want to have a specific style for episodes? #Do we want to do quotes? #Do we want to mention errors, dub changes, easter eggs, and trivia? #Do we want to allow humorous captions for episode images? 17:57, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Image Notice I need help creating a notice that will automatically display at the top of every page (or every edit summary), along the lines of: "This wiki's images are currently being sorted out. If you find a link to a deleted or missing image and you cannot find a suitable alternative using the "Search" function, please list the article here, and we will replace it as soon as possible." For Bandai images, I'm using Digimon Channel. For Toei images, I'm using the authentic .gif's at DMA. I'm trying to replace anything I delete or redirect, but if you find anything, please just tell me about it. Or, if you know how to correctly upload the images with crediting (to Toei or Bandai), you can do that, too. Thanks, everyone! 06:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Episode Synopses It seems I've been put in charge of episode pages (at least as far as the Digimon Adventure series is concerned), so I've decided to take advantage of this responsibilty, by asking for help in writing episode synopses. It's probably the hardest part of writing an episode page, as it involves watching (or knowing off by heart) whole episodes from beginning to end, and taking down almost every detail. A lot of synopses have already been written for Digimon Adventure, but to be honest, they could be made longer. A good synopsis should at least be as long as this. It should also avoid spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, etc. And don't bother starting work on a synopsis if you're not willing to spend a good amount of time on it. As a final note, I'd suggest having the episode playing in another window as you write (perhaps via YouTube or DVD), so as to refer to and spot any minor details. Of course, you can contact me through my talk page if anything's unclear. THB 19:16, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Updates Forum Is anyone interested in us getting a forum? 06:18, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I am. It would be much more organized, and we seem to be one of the few wikis that doesn't have one of some sort. It could be helpful.--Rad140 01:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Forum Anyone who has the patience to do so can easily set one up on WEBS (previously Freewebs). Unfortunately, I don't have the patience. --Strykor (talk) 03:51, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I have no idea how you would set it up, but i was thinking of something more in the Wiki, like what the 24 Wiki (The Situation Room) and the Fallout Wiki (Forum). Something on the sidebar, called "Forum" or something more creative. --Rad140 21:35, 26 February 2009 (UTC)